Compression garments for applying intermittent compression therapy to a body part (e.g., a limb such as a leg) have many applications, including deep vein thrombosis prophylaxis, edema prevention, and aiding in wound healing. It is sometimes desirable to provide active compression therapy during and after surgical procedures. The performance of these compression garments is sensitive to the ability of the garment to retain its initial fit and position around the body part. This can be very difficult when the patient moves, such as by walking, sitting, standing, and rolling over. The garments tend to loosen around the body part or slide down the body part causing misalignment of inflatable bladders on the garment with respect to the body part, which may result in ineffective compression therapy and/or discomfort. Thus, a compression garment needs to “stay up” in use.